sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Jay the Warbler
"Yea Rusty makes fun of me all the time and Recon doesn't have a sense of humor, but at the end of the day they are my brothers and we are always there for each other." ~Jay the Warbler Biography: Jay hails from a group of birds known as the Bianzé (also the name of their territory). The Bianzé were once renowned warriors and thieves of the sky and descendants of the Ancient Babylons, both respected and feared by all. However, due to a tragic event in the family history, they lost it all and stripped of their respect and titles, many of them carried their agility and acrobatics over into the performing career when there where enslaved and set to work in the Ringmaster's circus. He is a prankster and plays the comic relief to Rusty's temper and Recon's seriousness. Jay wasn't always as graceful and agile as he is now, he was once (and still kinda is) a huge klutz and a bit of an oaf. His parents were disappointed about how Jay didn't show any natural Bianzé talents, though they never said anything about it and loved him anyways. Sensing their sadness as he got older, Jay escaped the Ringmaster's grasp and set off on a quest to rediscover and restore the Bianzé honor. He trains his powers alongside Esmerelda the Emberman, his close friend and mentor. Appearance: Jay is lanky and slender, with sky blue feathers. He has large gray eyes and a yellow beak. He has three large feathers protruding from the back of his head that resemble hedgehog quills as well as two smaller ones on each elbow. His tail is two feathers similar to his hair. He wears a backwards gray cap, a blue-and-white striped tee, well-worn brown pants, and gray boots with white soles. Relationships: Bianzé Traveling Circus: A group of Babylon descendants that includes Jay, his parents, and friends. They are held captive by a human known as "the Ringmaster" The Ringmaster: Jay's former-archnemesis. He is somehow responsible, or at least tied to the downfall of the Bianzé clan. When Jay ruined one of the performances (which was often due to him being a klutz), the Ringmaster would often resort to abusive tactics to keep him in line. This wasn't exclusive to Jay though, as the rest of the flock fell victim at some point or another. Esmerelda the Emberman: Jay was the only one (besides Rusty of course) to accept Ezzy into the group without any concerns. Maybe he was just being nice, or was too dumb to realize the mischief she would cause, or maybe he saw something in her that the others did not. He respects her as a fighting partner and seeks her help and advice above the others. All and all, they have a solid relationship. One could say that they are more than friends, both nothing has been confirmed. Rusty the Porcupine: From the beginning, Rusty and Jay were partners and crime and expert mischief makers. Jay, being as gullible as he is, always lets himself be convinced into joining Rusty in his shenanigans. Though Rusty still holds his role as the "big brother bully", he is more respectful to Jay and the two have a closer, more brother-ly bond. Abilities: Pre-meeting up with the other 5 of the New Beginning squad, Jay was a bumbling, clumsy oaf. He was the only bird in the circus who couldn't fly and never failed to screw something up. After training with Esmerelda and learning more about his past, he becomes a prominent member to Team Havok. He is extremely agile in the air, dancing and spinning circles around his opponents. He has the ability to use "Raptor-Eye," a Bianzè technique that basically allows the user to "read the intentions of others before they happen". He is great with throwing knives and the bow, and coupled with his hawk-eye ability, he is able to shoot raindrops out of the air at 70 meters away (distance for olympic shooting range). He can circle his opponents so fast that a small cyclone forms and lifts the foe off the ground. Despite seeming (and acting) rather stupid, he is actually almost as smart as Recon and Aynoa, the tech wizards of the team. If he can focus long enough to do so, he can calculate distances and formulas extremely quickly and has some admirable detective skills to boot. He is an avid puzzle solver and history buff, and has a very accurate memory and eye for minor details. Feather Darts: Jays signature move allows him to launch his razor sharp feathers. A quick, sharp projectile with many uses. Light Arrow: Using his bow that was passed down from his Bianze ancestors, he can fire magic arrows with varying utilities. Hawk Eye: '''This ability speeds up his perception and senses, allowing him to measure and calculate distance, velocity, etc with extreme precision. He can count the hairs on a caterpillar several hundred yards away and is able to shoot an bullet out of the air while blindfolded by listening to the sound of the gun firing and the sound of the wind along the bullet. Like Raptor Vision, this is not a passive ability and requires extreme concentration. '''Raptor Vision: An ability that allows Jay to see someone's intentions 3 seconds before it happens. This move is very situational and is more viable in the events leading up to a fight than in the midst of it. It takes 5 seconds of focused concentration for him to activate Raptor Vision, the move only works on one person at a time, and basic motor functions are made much more difficult due to its strain on the brain while in use. Weaknesses: * Jay is the most gullible of his friends and is tricky fairly easily. * He lacks much physical strength or foot speed, but his arial speed and grace are second to none, not even Esmerelda. * He can't bring himself to kill or brutally injury anyone, no meter how twisted or evil they might be. This is more of a moral struggle than a weakness. The closest he's ever come was not helping when the Ringmaster fell into the pen of his carnivorous circus dogs, and even then Jay didn't do it directly. Gallery Jay.jpg Havok Team.jpg Jay Icon.png|Jay's Life Icon Jay Stat Card.png Trivia: Jay was the third character I created after Rusty and Aynoa, and has had the second biggest reboot next to Esmerelda. * His first backstory just depicted him as a wimpy kid who got picked on a lot, and many edits and revisions were made before he became a a Bianzè Warrior of the Sky and a descendant of the Ancient Babylons. The feather's on Jay's arms are outlined in metal and are razor-sharp. He can launch these 'needle-feathers' at high speeds and with extreme accuracy. He also carries a ton of micro-throwing knives and a bow as his primary weapons. Like Esmerelda, his overall goal is to learn about his past and become stronger from knowing it. Category:Birds Category:Males Category:Elemental Abilities